


Fait

by birdkids55



Category: Eyeshield 21, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdkids55/pseuds/birdkids55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick and tired of the wizarding world and the crap they were putting him through Harry decided it was time for a move. Japan was the easy choice, and Oujo reminded him of Hogwarts. Watch out White Knights Harry Potter has come to town<br/>Story is under review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

hi everyone i recently watched/read the entire eyeshield 21series and have fallen in love with it. I decided that there weren't enough harry potter crossovers with it so i decided to make one. I'm sorry if it sucks and i'm sorry in advance if some of the words make no sense my kindle fire likes to change my words if it decides it doesn't like the one that I put. soooo i hope you all like. I OWN NOTHING!

()^)$^87697836084^#%#*%^$&$%49976%)74796)470^"{"

Fiat

The day had finally come, the day of reckoning, the day he found out if he got in.

/'"'?"'#%*"#4(&6?#8 *%!*#(#(#8#96#74:#44#8$5848/

Harry had had enough. He had saved the entirety of the wizarding world, and how do they repay him? Stalking him for a few months, then when he got tired of them telling him how he should think and where he should go and what he should do and hides away, they decided to declair him going dark and try to steal all of his money and worldly items. Well he didn't like that and the goblins didn't either.

Harry Potter would forever be in the debt of the goblins of Gringots, the moment the minestry tried to get into his vaults they sent him a letter that acted as a pourtkey and brought him to the bank so they could verify that he didn't want his moneys to be taken and closed everything off access to those not of Potter blood. That's when the goblins found out about his lineage, or well when he found out about his lineage.

To seal off his vaults to anyone that wasn't a Potter (blood relation) they needed a sample of his blood, to not only prove he himself was a Potter but to give the magical version of a Dna scanner a sample of his Dna. The process went something like prick finger, bleed onto special paper, say name. To say he was surprised when the paper came up saying he was the heir of Merlin, King Ather, Morgana LeFey, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Roena Raverclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and most surprising of all, to him anyway, Old Olivander would be the understatement of the century.

While Harry was being surprised by this the goblins were being surprinsed by something else, the fact that he didn't know that he was the decendent of all of these familys. " Mr. Potter do you mean to tell me that you weren't informed of your lineage? Your magical gaurdian was informed of this and we were insured that he told you. Did this not happen?"

"Wait I have a gaurdian in the magical world? How come they didn't come and take me from the Durslys, they had to know what was going on there." And with that the goblins suddenly got serious.

" Mr. Potter we are going to ask you some very important questions. Some of these questions are going to be hard for you to answer and some are going to seem completely useless, but I need you to answer to the best of your ability, even if the question seems stupid. If you need to take a moment at any time feel free to ask, do you understand everything I have said to you?"

Harry was suddenly very scared of what was happening. "I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you for understanding Mr. Potter. First, before the age of 11 had you ever been to the wizarding world?"

"No I didn't even know that I was a wizard before I turned 11."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Next, have you ever been notified of your vaults?"

That one through Harry for a loop. "When you say vault's' do you mean more than one?" at the goblins nod Harry continued "I was only informed of my trust fund and the only key that I was given was this one." Harry then handed over his Gringots key for the goblin to examine.

The goblin took the key, looked at it for a moment, then placed it down on his desk and asked another question. "Mr. Potter where did you live for he first 11 years of your life?" And the questions went on. Some about the Durslys and others about his money. If he gave Ron permission to take money from one of his, surprisingly to him but not to the goblin, many vaults. There was even questions about Dumbledore. Only when the goblin seemed satisified with the answers that Harry gave did he explain himself to Harry. "Mr. Potter when your parents died Albus Dumbledore came to the bank and had their will sealed, stating that he was your magical gaurdian and would be taking over your care. Over the years he has been to the bank and made many transactions under your name. 1,000,000 galleons go to one Petnuia Dursly every year, 300,000 galleons goes to Ronald Weasley, Gineveria Weasley, and Hermionie Granger each every year. He has also emptied out a total of 5 of your smaller vaults, each holding 25,000,000 galleons, in to a vault under the name of The Order of the Phoenix. And then there are the 20 vaults that held 50,000,000 galleons each that were moved into his own vault. Mr. Potter did you ever give Albus Dumbledore permission to preform these transactions?"

Harry was stuned. Dumbledore, the man he saw as a grandfather, was stealing from him. He was paying Ron, Hermonie, and Ginny to be his friends. All Harry could do was shake his head as everything started to hit him. He would never have given money to the Dursl... DUMBLEDORE WAS PAYING THE DURSLYS TO ABUSE HIM! And with that thought Harry exploded.

"You are going to take every last cent that that fucker stole from me and then you are going to relocate me as far away from those fuckin betrayers as is magicly possible."

The goblin was only to happy to agree, a vicious, deranged smirk on his face, "I couldn't agree more. My name is Goldenclaw and I am the manager of this branch of Gringots. We here at Gringots are going to take good care of you Mr. Potter. We are going to get your money back and then we are going to relocate you to somewhere safe and I know just the place.

π~[|€[|£[π≈π≈[£[~£[jgdkydkh*% 258 *!%!5#*%!(!86!9639#9

And that's exactly what happened. That day the goblins took back all of his money, and while they were doing that Goldenclaw had told him about that perfect place. It turned out that Goldenclaw had decided to send him to Japan, Tokyo to be exact. Harry had agreed with this decision, no one would think to look for him there. Lets not forget one added bonus, Harry was already fluent in the language. Back when he was with the Durslys he never liked to be home, especially after school. Duddly would always say he had done something wrong so that Uncle Vernon would hit him. One day Harry had stayed and hid in his classroom for an hour until his teacher had found him. His teacher didn't ask about it and just decided to teach Harry his native language, which just happened to be Japanese.

After deciding on an area Harry had to choose a school. There were many to chose from, but even if all of the friends that he had made there were now ex-friends Hogwarts was his home and he couldn't give that feeling up. Thankfully there was a school in the area that gave him the same feeling. It was called Oujou High School. The building looked like a castle and it was even a boarding school. It just made him feel safe. The only problem was that the entrance exam was very hard to pass, that's why most of the kids that were going there had started in elemtry school. With Oujou being an elevator school there was no other entrance exams then the first one to get in. So Harry studied like crazy and took the exam, even though he took it a week late.

And here we are. The day had finalluly come. The day of reckoning. The day he found out if he got in.

(%(5(% 5**-575(6)![|€π~_π~=π~£[≈[[[95 -86 )6#)6#96!(%!*#(%

In the end he couldn't do it on his own. He had to go to the next door neighbor to his temporary apartment and ask them to open the letter and read it to him. When she saw the anxious look on his face the woman just giggled, opened it, and started reading it.

'Dear Mr. Potter Harry,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Oujou High School. When we here in the admissions office heard you wanted to take the entrance exam a week late we were not sure what to do. We had already accepted the maximum number of first years. So we took the matter to the principle and he decided to give you the second year exam seeing as there were openings due to transfers.

Mr. Potter not only did you pass the second year exam you compleated the exam perfectly. All of your answers were correct. We would like you to come in a day before everyone else for us to perform some tests for things such as your iq and your memory. If this inconveniences you in any way then please contact us, otherwise see you on the 29th at 4:00 pm.

Sincerely,  
The Administration Department of...'

Before the woman could finish Harry had wrapped her in a hug, taken the letter, and ran back to his apartment. When Harry got back to his kitchen he looked at the callender and realised that today was the 29th, it was 12 pm., and he still had to pack. After that if you looked in on Harry all you would see was a blur as he packed everything that he had unpacked, thankfully it wasn't much and he was done just in time for a taxi to pick him up, bring him to the school, and have 5 minutes to find where he needed to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING!

7805078)*%)*)*&$#$ ^#$()&^(^)*&%&*#% $# $*$*%$**%&$

Fiat ch 2

Thankfully the administration office wasn't to hard to find so Harry got there just in time for his appointment.

"Hi my name is Potter Harry and I'm here for some testing."

The receptionist looked up at Harry with a smile on her face. "Hello Potter-san I'm Hann Jonji and what were doing today is going to be a series of tests that will allow us to discover your iq score and where you sit in the memory scale..." and they did just that.

As it turns out Harry had an iq of 160 with a photographic memory. You could show him something once and ask him to describe it and he could tell you everything that was on the page.

"Potter-san we here in the admissions department are amazed with your intellect and we are very pleased to have you come to our school." She handed Harry a set of keys, a book, and a folder of paper. "These are for you. The keys are to your dorm room. The folder is information on your class schedule and about your room mate. The book is on all of the extra curricular activities that are offered here at Oujou High School, you are required to participate in at least one activity. And finally," she handed him one last piece of paper, "here is a map of the school. The door numbers are all three digits; the first number what floor your on and the rest the actual room number. That's everything that I have for you so I hope you enjoy your time here and come back any time if you need help with anything."

And with that Harry Potter was an official student of Oujou High School.

& *#:?&-&?::*^∞°£[£π•€^=[{£•€€°&:&8: ( ::? (29-&*&**

After receiving all of his information Harry went straight to his room to put away all of his stuff. The room was like a dorm room you would find at any college. Big enough for two beds, two desks, and two dressers. Both were on either side of a window and were facing the door so they were both equal in all ways but one, one was on the left and the other was on he right. Harry, being right handed decided to take the right side, if his room mate came and needed to have the right side then Harry would switch.

Once Harry had picked a side he started to put his stuff away. All of his books on his desk and by the side of his bed, his sheets on his bed along with his comforter and pillows, his laptop on his desk with all of his school supplies.

When Harry went to put his clothes away he realized that, other that the school uniform, he only had Dudley's castoffs as clothes and those couldn't be classified as clothes, they were more along the lines of rags that could fit more in them then deluxe jumbo sized trash bags, he had gotten them when Dudley was only cow sized and not whale sized. So with everything else in the room away Harry decided to find some place to burn all of his old clothes and go and get new ones.

The process of burning his clothes was oddly therapeutic for Harry, kinda like burning away his past so it couldn't bother him anymore. Those clothes were a reminder of the abuse that Harry had suffered by the hands of the Dursly's and burning them was one less thing to bother him any more. He was washing his hands of them and Harry liked it.

With a calm mind Harry set off into town to get an entirely new wardrobe. The first stop was the hair dressers to do something to his hair, which ended with an "Emo" cut that covered his right eye, red and blue highlights, and the nice man that did it teaching him how to do it at home. It only took a hair straightener and some jell for the spikes on the back of his head. When he was done Harry immediately went to the store that the hair dresser recommend and bought him self a hair straightener(one that worked while the hair was wet and didn't burn the hair).

The next stop was found through window shopping when Harry was looking for actual clothes. When Harry was at the Dursly's he was never allowed to wear bright colors, so he went and bought only bright colors. Pants, socks, shirts, underwear, even shoes.

Harry's last stop was to the optometrist, one of those one hour ones that did eye exams also. He decided on a pair of glasses that almost looked invisible, no frames just the ear pieces and the nose pieces attached to the lenses, but he also got a pair of almost goggle like things that sports professionals use so that he can play a sport or just a game and not have to worry about getting his glasses broken.

All in all, for Harry, it was a good day.

%%* (&!*%?•™°|™°|™°|™*%!(%?*$°|™[¢•®°[•™|€&"("*%/"&'*!:$&*:

Shin Seijuro wasn't like what his school profile said he was.

Once Harry had put away his new clothes he walked around until he found a nice place to sit then took out his folder and book and read everything inside. Oujou had A LOT of extra curricular activities to choose from so Harry decided to wait and ask his new room mate's opinion on which he should take. Harry found no problem with his schedule and even found all of his classes on the map that Hann-san had given him, even if it was only because she had highlighted them and the best way to get there in accordance with his schedule, it was even color coded.

Finally, all that was left was the profile of his room mate. The profile said that Shin-san was athletic, good in school, shy, and wasn't allowed anywhere near any form technology of any kind.

When Shin moved into the room the next day Harry thought the profile was right on the mark. Shin didn't say a word to Harry when he moved in, just brought in his stuff, set it up, then left. Harry thought that Shin didn't like him at first but then he remembered that his profile said that he was shy so Harry decided that he was going to get Shin to open up to him. This proved to be difficult for Harry as, even for the week before classes started, Shin would leave at four in the morning and not get back until ten at night. So one day Harry made the difficult decision to follow Shin for the day.

At four am. Shin would get up and stretch for ten minuets. Once finished he would leave the room and jog for two hours. When he got back to the school he would go to the weight room and lift weights until eight am., that's when American football practice would start. Harry sat under the bleachers and watched until the very end. At nine thirty pm. Shin did hid cool down stretches and went to take a shower. Harry went back to their room deep in thought, but he knew that Shin would be back soon and Harry had some questions to ask.

By the time shin got back to the room Harry had concluded 5 things. Shin wasn't athletic he was obsessed with one thing, American football. He trained constantly so he could be better in American football, he went to every practice, rain or shine, in sickness or in health (or so Shin's friends later told him). Shin did do good in school, but only because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to play American football. Shin wasn't shy, he just didn't see the point in conversation when he could be training, unless that conversation was about American football. And finally, Shin was both extremely serious and extremely blunt.

Jut as Harry came to these conclusions Shin walked in to the room, and Harry dove right in.

"Shin-san do you not like me?" Harry knew that this probably wasn't the case but it was always nice to be assured that someone didn't hate him.

"I have no reason to dislike you." Straight to the point.

"Well you haven't said a word to me since you moved in and I never see you. You leave before I wake and get back after I fall asleep."

"I mean no offence, that is just the way my training falls."

"For American football right?" Shin nodded. "How about you play back and forth with me in apology."

"I am afraid that I am unfamiliar with that game." And for the first time Shin face showed something other than a composed and serious expression, confused.

"I'll ask you a question, you answer then you get to ask a question, I answer then I ask so on and so forth." Shin changed, got comfortable on his bed, and gave Harry permission to start. "Do you do everything for the sake of American football?" And the questions and answers went on and on.

Yes Shin did do everything for American football. Harry didn't know how fast he could run the fourty meter dash. Shin's favorite colors were white and blue. Harry could bench press seventy kilograms. Shin could bench press one hundred and forty kilograms. Harry couldn't throw worth a rat's ass but he could catch. Shin was eighteen. Harry was seventeen but the administration department thought he was smart enough to skip a grade. Shin didn't care what Harry called him. Yes Harry was abused as a child. Shin could tell by Harry's bone structure and posture. Whenever Shin touched anything having to do with technology it generally broke but Takami and Sakuraba were trying to help him with that. Harry would try his hardest to help Shin's friends with that as well as long as he got to meet them. Harry could meet Shin's friends tomorrow. Harry would try out for American football if Shin really wanted him to, but he didn't know what position he would play.

"Don't worry I will evaluate you and we will find where you belong on the field. Would you like to join me during my morning routine tomorrow?" Shin actually looked excited for once (maybe Harry was just getting better at reading Shin's face), and harry just couldn't resist.

"Ok I'll join you but you'll have to wake me up because there is no way I'll be able to get up on my own." Shin gave an affirmative grunt and they both got comfortable in their respective beds. "Good night Shin" and just before Harry fell asleep he heard Shin say the words back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized like 3 years late that this story only has 2 chapeters and my ff.net version has 5 so here are the missing 3 chapters.

Fate ch 3

hi everyone. sorry for not updating for forever but i have reasons. i sarted my first semester in college and when the overwelmingness of that wore off then i moved and we finally got setteled i started to write this again. hope you all like it. please r and r i own nothing. sorry that its not as long as the others.

Fate ch 3

The next morning Harry was awoken by Shin at the ungodly hour the older boy usually woke and did everything Shin told him to like a mindless drone.

"Change," and Harry changed into a set of workout clothes he had set out the night before.

"Follow," and Harry did. He copied everything Shin did. Stretching, jogging, cool down stretching. By the time the two got to the weight room Harry was much more awake.

"Good morning Shin how was our morning jog? I tend to not remember anything before 5am."

"Energizing," Shin said as he moved to the weights.

"That's good, how long was our run?" Harry honestly wanted to know. He hadn't been on a run in a long time and from what he remembered he wasn't out of breath when he finally woke up, he just had that blood pumping feeling that really did give you energy.

Shin's answer of 5 miles made harry proud of himself. His stamina hadn't dropped at all, he usually started to feel it at the 7 mile mark.

The rest of the morning work out went by in a comfortable silence. They showered, ate breakfast, and went to class.

One of the nice things about Oujo was that roommates had the same classes. If you were in class 2a so was your roommate. So this mornings follow the leader continued. Harry was thanking his lucky stars for this. Even though he was a considered a genius iq wise didn't mean he knew how to use his smarts. Sure he could memorize a map and everything on it but that didn't mean that Harry could follow said map. That was one of the problems that came from the Dursley's abuse, they made him think he was stupid and unwanted. Even when he discovered he was a lot smarter than Dudley he was punished for ital Harry learned to hide his smarts.

His brain registered everything in his mind and stored it in its rightful place in the library that was his mindscape. To get the knowledge all Harry had to do was look in his big index book, find where the information on that topic was stored, go through his shelves for the books he wanted, and BAM! There was everything he had ever read on that subject. The only thing was that took time, and when you're on the run there is no time to do all of that just to get that map, or when you have 2 minutes to get to a class across campus and your in your dorm. Harry was working on gaining the confidence back so that the process would become instantaneous, where he closes his eyes and the book he needs is floating in front of him already on the right page but it was taking awhile for him to do it by himself. Hopefully with this move Harry could gain some real friends to help the process along.

Classes went by and Harry met Sakuraba and Takami at lunch. Harry enjoyed being in the company of both boys and made fast friends out of both of them. When they heard that Shin had convinced harry to try out for the american football team they were happy and made plans to all meet up at the field to een agreed to go to the coach early and get permission to use the field.

The rest of classes flew by and soon the four boys could be found on the american football field doing some warm up stretches before the actual tryout process began.

Takami seemed to take command of the field naturally when they started,"Alright Potter-san here are 4 main categories to american football: speed, strength, and the ability to throw and catch. If you are strong and can use your body to push people around then you could be on the line. If you're fast and strong like Shin then you could be a linebacker. If you're just fast you would fall more toward running back. If you're good at throwing then you would be good in the quarterback position. Lastly if you're good at catching then you would be good at wide receiver. Of course there are other positions and there is differences between defensive and offensive play, but we'll get to that when we come to it. Now we're just going to test you in those four main categories: speed, strength, throwing, and catching. I think your run this morning with shin is proof enough of your endurance."

So they went through the ropes, Harry couldn't throw at all. he was ok in the strength department but if you put him against any of the current line men he would be squashed.

They were on the catching phase when Harry noticed there was something wrong with Sakuraba, and when Harry figured out what it was he knew he had to fix it. "Sakuraba-kun, I know that I can catch some, but I've always been good a running. If Takami-senpai has me play as a catcher will you help me train? You have the height that I could never match and Takami-sempai must love you, he could throw the ball super high and you would be able to catch it and I know that I can't be anywhere as good as you, but I could really use the help..." Harry could see that his word vomit ramble had stirred something up in Sakuraa that the blond hadn't thought of before.

"Thank you Potter-san," Harry jumped, he hadn't heard Takami come up behind him. "I've been trying to convince him that he is essential to me and the way I play for a long time, but he seems to never listen. I wanted him because he was tall, but he doesn't have the confidence in his skills at the moment, especially with the way the principal has placed him on such a high position. His self confidence has shot down. I think that with your help we can get him out of the funk he is in and get him into pro-wide receiver shape. We'll make him into the ace they are advertising him to be. I'm going to have a talk with Sakuraba, Shin is going to get the time for your 40 yard dash then we'll call it a day. Tomorrow I'll tell you what position you will have on the team, because you will most certainly be on the team."

Harry was insanely happy. Not only had he made the team, but he had been able to help his new friends. Now if only he could practice what he had just preached. If that happened he would have no problem with his mindscape.

As Harry walked over to Shin his thoughts started to change direction. He didn't want to disappoint his new friends, especially not Shin. Shin was his first friend here and when he finally got him to open up Shin was really nice to him.

Harry was so lost in thought that when Shin started to talk Harry didn't notice until Shin put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry-san, are you ready? Just start here and when I say 'GO' run as fast as you can through those cones over there, where I'll be. The object is to be as fast as you can." At Harry's nod shin walked off to the cones and got ready. "3, 2, 1, GO," and off Harry went.

Harry's urge to make his friends proud of him made him go as fast as he possibly could go and when his body couldn't go any faster his magic kicked in, giving him a boost of speed. it felt like he was flying.

When he stopped Harry didn't if he had gotten a good time or not , all he knew he had found his new release. where it once was flying in his firebolt, it was now running, and not for his life. But those thoughts flew right to the back burner when he remembered that he was here to get his time so he would know what part of the team he would play on.

Harry jogged back to Shin to find out how he did, expecting Shin to be his usual calm self. Only to find him staring at the stop watch. "Shin?" Takami and Sakuraba had noticed Shins odd reaction too and had come over. "What's the matter? You didn't break it did you? I gave you the old school on, no electronics involved so you should have been fine with..." Takami stopped talking and stared at the stopwatch, but thankfully, for Harry's sanity,Takami's talking and taking the stopwatch brought Shin back to reality.

"4.0" was all that Shin said but that was all he needed to say. Sakuraba's cry of "WHAT?!" made Harry almost turn into a blubbering mess.

"That's bad isn't it, I just know that that was bad. I can't do anything right. I'm just a," Shin putting a finger to Harry's lips stopped his rambling.

"I've been searching for you." and then Shin kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate ch 4

Fate chapter 4 (AN at bottom)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, even if i wish i did.

It was Harry's turn to be struck silent. 'Shin had kissed him, HIM! The wimpy boy that had just moved here. The boy with no self confidence to speak of, the boy who was his room mate! He and shin woulds be sharing a room and shin had just kissed him!...' as Harry's brain rambled on Takami and Sakuraba were trying to talk to shin.

"Shin-San, why did you just kiss Potter-San?" Takami, always the calm one, tried to get Shin to tell him what had just happened.

"That's what people do when they find someone they've been looking for. My mother made me watch shows with her and that happened whenever someone was found that someone had been looking for."

Sakuraba face-palmed, Takami tried not to break out into laughter and harry was still in his own word.

"Shin-San people only kiss like that if they are in a romantic relationship. Do you wish to be in a romantic relationship with Potter-San, because if you don't, or even if you do, you have to tell him this, otherwise your actions no and later on could hurt him." Takami's words really struck a cord ithin Shin, he didn't want to hurt Harry. "Go and take him back to your dorm. Have talk with him and figure out what you want your relationship with him to be. I'll tell Coach about it and give the two of you the day off from practice. I don't want to see the two of you until you have worked this out, I just hope the two of you are still, at least, friends." and with that Takami took Sakuraba and walked away.

In his head Shin was panicking. He's never had a friend that understands him like Harry does. Even in the short time that he's known him Harry has been so patient with him and kind and helps Shin in every thing that he did. Shin didn't want to loose that friendship but now that he was thinking about it it wasn't like any other friendship he had ever had, or even heard about. Harry didn't feel like just another friend. When he thought about Takami and Sakuraba he got feelings of loyalty fun and companionship, things you would feel for a friend. But when he thought about Harry his feelings reminded him of one of the times his mother had tried to explain the concept of love with him. He had been confused about the difference between the feelings of friendship and love after watching his mother's latest TV series.

-flash back-

"I love you but I don't want to risk our friendship..." Danny was thinking to himself as he watched Joanie walk away from him.

Shin turned to his mother after she turned off the TV. They had been doing what they do every break from school that he got to come home during, watch shows with his mother for an hour every day, so she didn't feel like he was ignoring her and didn't want to see her.

"Mom, what is the difference between love and friendship?"

-end flash back-

His mother had been surprised by the question, but then again, he had been 13 at the time. He would always remember her answer. "Love is a lot like friendship, you enjoy being together, your loyal to each other, you try to do anything you can to make them happy, but when you love someone the thought of being away from them makes your heart hurt, you would do anything to make them smile. The thought of being with anyone but them would never cross your mind, you want to hold them in your arms and protect them from everything, and when they are happy you are happy. There are a million more things I could tell you , but Sejuro, you won't understand until you actually feel what its like to be in love, and when you feel it you will know, this is the person that I want to be with. This is the person that I can't live without, and when you finally find that someone Sejuro, I will be so happy for you, no matter who that person is.

His mother had been right, he hadn't understood at the time, but now... Shin knew what he had to do, he had to tell Harry.

When Harry came back to himself he was sitting in his room sitting on his bed across from Shin. Shin was staring out the window waiting for Harry to come around. Harry's shifting alerted Shin that he was awake. Shin focused on Harry and began to talk.

"Harry-san, I need you to let me talk before you start asking questions. Earlier was a misunderstanding," at this Harry's face fell. No one loved him and no one would ever love him. "But it made me realize something, when I kissed you I was acting on something that I had seen in one of my mother's TV shows. Once Takami understood why I kissed you he chewed me out, but he mad me think, What did I feel for you? I didn't want to loose your friendship because of some stupid mistake I had made, and then I realized, I don't think of you as a friend. My mother once tried to explain the concept of love with me, she gave me all these examples and finally she said "Sejuro you won't know what its like to be in love until you are in love, and when you feel it you will know." and Harry I know, I know what it's like to be in love. So I hope you understand my next actions." And Harry thought he understood. No one could ever love him, he was damaged, he was meant to be alone.

"I understand Shin-san, I'll just," and then Shin kissed him for a second time. Harry's eyes, which had been closed in despair flew open and locked on Shin's face, then it finally sunk in. Shin had been talking about him, not someone else! Then Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds but those few seconds were some of the happiest seconds of Harry's life. When Shin pulled away they were both breathless but had smiles on their faces. Shin's next question made Harry even happier.

"Harry, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry couldn't wipe the smile off of his face long enough to say yes so he nodded.

Shin was trying to decide what to do next when his phone went off. Gingerly he pulled it out of his pocket and slowly, just like Harry had taught him, opened the text message from Takami. 'Just told coach. He's okay with you missing, but if you're done in time, come." This gave Shin an idea. "Harry, practice just started. If we go now, we should make it in time for everyone to just be getting out of the locker room and onto the field. Would you like to go?"

Harry thought for a second and realized that while he would like to stay here and just be with Shin, no, Sejuro, he decided that he would like it more to see the minute hints on his boyfriend's face because he was doing something he loved. "Let's go."

Shoji Gunpei was confused, and it didn't happen often. His best player, the boy whose life revolved around American football, wasn't at practice. The boy who only went to school so that he could have the grades to play football. His quarterback had come up to him, told him that Shin was working out some personal problem, with their new running back (or so he said. Gunpei didn't remember selecting a running back) and if they finished before practice, they would be over. Then his quarterback went off with his wide receiver and the two started to practice. His wide receiver was actually practicing with a serious face on and catching almost every ball. His form wasn't perfect but whenever his quarterback offered up some advice his wide receiver would take it into account and make the changes suggested. Gunpei was stunned. Something had happened today and he wanted to know what. Ahh... and here was just the person to tell him along with his supposed new running back.

"Shin, explain?!" The coach of the white knights, Shoji Gunpei, demanded to know. Things were happening, and he wanted to know why.

"I'm sorry, sir. Harry and I needed to discuss some things before we came." Then he paused. "Coach, this is Harry. He is our new running back. Harry, this is Coach Shoji. He is in charge of the American football team."

Gunpei looked the kid over. He was tiny, and looked like a strong wind would blow him over; if he got tackled, there would surely be broken bones.

Harry, noticing the way the coach looked at him, decided to speak up. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Good, 'cuz from where I'm standing it looks like you'd have to be... carried off the field if you ever got hit." This made Harry smirk and that almost made the coach nervous.

"They'd have to catch me first."

Gunpei couldn't help himself. He broke into a deep laugh that lasted for a minute, made Harry and Shin smile, and made the team look over in a combination of confusion, curiosity, and terror. "Shin, what was his time?"

Shin's smile turned into a smirk. "4.0."

Gunpei froze. 4.0. This kid could do a 40 yard dash in 4.0 seconds? That's 10 yards a second, a speed previously unheard of. He had to keep this kid a secret. If someone found out they would try to take him and that couldn't happen. "Okay kid. I want you to show me that, but not right now, when others would see. We meet every weekday and have weekends off for rest. On Saturday I want you in the indoor field bright and early with Shin. If you can truly run a 4.0 then we'll use you as a secret weapon. I'll put you on the roster but for now you'll pose as the water boy and I'll let you practice with the team. I assume you're the reason for Sakuraba's new found attitude, so you go continue doing what you did and we'll talk later." As Gunpei walked away Harry's smile was blinding, and apparently contagious because when he flew to Shin for a hug, a smile, not quite as bright, broke out on Shin's face. They stopped hugging one another and made their way over to Takani and Sakuraba. Takami was pushing Sakuraba in his catching and Harry was happy that his new friend was working so hard.

"Takami-san, I was going to ask you earlier but I got sidetracked." At this he shot Shin a look. Shin looked strangely smugged. "Is my time something special?"

Takami was surprised. "Harry, doing the 40 yard dash in 4.0 seconds is a record, and not just for the school. More like the world."

"Oh, wow I set a record?" Finally when they let people find out, he would be recognized for something he had actually done. Then what's you guys' time?"

Shin spoke up first with 4.30, then Sakuraba with 4.92, and finally, after much hesitation, Takami said 6.0. "Why is your's so much slower Takami-san. Is something wrong?"

"Takami was surprised. Instead of laughing at him, Harry was concerned about him. Takami smiled. Harry really was the nicest person he had met. "When I was a child I was in an accident that permanently hurt my leg. When I first tried out for my first year he said no because of the old injury but I tried hard, my skills helped me, and I made the team. Thank you for your concern but I'll come to terms with it. You don't need to worry." With that Takami walked away.

After practice had ended Harry and Shin were walking back to their dorm when Harry decided that he had to ask Shin the questions that had been stewing in his head most of the day.

"Sejuro, do you think that Takami-san is really okay with his leg or if I had a way to fix it, do you think he would accept my help?"

Shin thought about it for a few moments and when he was sure that his answer was acceptable, he started to speak. By this time they had reached their room. "I believe that if you have a proven way to heal him that you know will work then tell him. If you don't know for sure that it will work, that would just get his hopes up." Harry started to get ready for bed as he thought about his new project. He could contact the goblins and ask for any book on healing, but he needed to know exactly what was wrong with Takami-san's leg to be able to fix it. Maybe Sejuro would know. Harry turned to ask Shin a question but Shin beat him to it. "When he was young the tendons in his leg were cut. He was able to maintain some mobility but not enough to fully do what he loves. By the way, his birthday is September 14th. That gives you about a week to get everything together if you want to make it a surprise. It's only Monday so I'll talk to the coach. I'm sure he won't mind his water boy not coming to practice for a few days, as long as we make the morning run together a permanent thing. That way you're still getting exercise. Good night, Harry." With a kiss to Harry's head Shin headed over to his own bed and went to sleep, Harry joining him in dreamland soon after, knowing that he had an amazing boyfriend.

[I know that Japan starts school in May but for the sake of this story it will start on Sept. 1st like my lowly RI school. I am sooooo sorry to everyone that i told that i would have this chapter out on the 7th, i meant to but my computer crashed and burned and i had to get a new one. so here it is a few days *Cough* weeks *cough* late. i hope you like it.]


	5. Chapter 5

Fate ch 5

Hello my wonderful, wonderful readers. I am sooo sorry that the wait was long for this chapter. I recently got a job and have been so busy that when I wasn't working I was sleeping. BUT for my birthday and with my parents help I got a new computer. To take away its fan fiction virginity I am writing you all the next chapter.

Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to:

AngeLinks for pointing out that I can't spell. Thank you for pointing that out and I went back and fixed everything (no really I do appreciate it [sooooo used spell check for that]).

Ziaoqing for reminding me that I am in the middle of a story that people like if you are going by the 54 reviews that you guys have graciously given me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things... and if you see any original ideas in here lets just assume that none of them are mine either.

Fate Chapter 5

The next morning after their run Harry went to the school office to talk to the principal. The moment he walked in he knew only one approach would work with this man.

"I am second year Potter Harry, lord of the most noble and ancient houses of Potter and Black," Harry knew he had this man, hook, line and sinker. "It has come to my attention that my presence is needed in my home land for the week." 3...2...1...let the groveling begin!

"Of course my Lord! Take all the time you need. Don't worry about any of your classes, I'm sure the teachers will give you extra time to finish all the work that will be missed." the man was practically on his knees in front of harry trying to hopefully gain his favor and maybe even some additional funds for him sel- *cough* I mean his school at a later time.

"Thank you sir, you have been most generous. I will surly remember the things you have done for me." then harry left.

The minute Harry was out of sight of everyone he grasped his necklace, it had been a gift from the goblins, a portkey to a secure room in Gringotts so that if he ever needed it he could just transport himself there in a matter of seconds. The trip was, as always for Harry, miserable, as was every other form of magical transportation.

"Lord Potter-Black, what a pleasant surprise. How may we help you today?"said the goblin watching the room.

"I'm just going to see Griphook. I need to speak with him about something," the goblin went to get up and help Harry get there but harry stopped him, "no need I know the way." and with that he walked off towards Griphook's office. When Harry arrived he knocked and waited for the 'Enter' before going in. "Lord Potter-Black, may your vaults be always full, how may I help you today."

"And may your gold always shine my friend. I have come here to ask you a few things. First, do you know of any way to heal an injury that is years old? I have made a dear friend in Japan and his birthday is in a week, I was hoping to give him his mobility back as a gift."

"Well Lord Potter-Black, the only way I know of to heal injuries that are years old is to banish the affected parts and regrow them. To do that we use a modified version of the banishing charm, Depulsa (found on harry potter wiki and modified it a bit), so that the affected part doesn't just move away but actually disappears. Then a potion is used, like skele-grow (also found on harry potter wiki) for bones, or musca-grow for muscles. I can have a book with the spell and a vile of the potion for you by the end of the meeting if you would like. Now I suspect another of your questions is about telling your friends about magic. You will find that the Japanese Ministry of Magic is a lot less strict with these things. It is perfectly fine for you to inform your friends as long as they are all you are informing."

Harry was all smiles by this time, he had everything that he had wanted and more. He quickly confirmed the need for the items then motioned for Griphook to continue.

"There is one other thing that I would like to discuss while you are here Lore Potter-Black. When your parents were alive they wanted to make sure that you would have a place for yourself in either the wizarding world or the muggle world. They decided to invest in many things dealing with muggles. In this folder is a list of all the companies you own and are in charge of if you choose to be. The note book in the back of the folder is a two way Goblin book, if you have any questions you can just ask me. When you have a new message an alert will be sent to your muggle cellphone. I will be sending you weekly reports about all of your investments through this form of communication so it can in no way be tampered with. The messages will stay unless you tell them not to and everything will be translated into parsletongue so it will be for your eyes only." Griphook paused for a moment. "Did you need anything else Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry was stunned for a moment but that quickly wore off and he was all smiles again. "That would be perfect Griphook, thank you so much my friend." there was a knock on the door and Harry soon had everything he had come for and even some things he hadn't. "I hope to see you again some time soon my friend, but for now I must go. I have a birthday/coming out party to plan." and with a nod from the goblin Harry grasped his necklace and disappeared form the office.

Harry spent the rest of the day arranging the party for Takami and practicing the spell so that he didn't accidentally banish Takami's leg off. In fact that was what he was doing when Shin walked in.

"Harry…..what are you doing?" Shin who had just seen Harry banish a piece of elastic he had sitting on his desk, was confused. He knew that he was a little slow on the uptake and sometimes oblivious to the things going on around him, but being able to point a stick at something, say a word, and have that object be gone was different, and even he knew that.

Harry was surprised by Shin's entrance into their room, so surprised in fact that the rubber band that he had almost completely banished quickly reappeared and shot around the room. Harry immediately ducked while Shin backed back out of the room. Eventually Harry called out into the hall saying it was safe to enter again and Shin walked back in. "Ummmm. What you just saw... hm OK lets just get right to it. Seijuro I am a wizard. I wave a wand, I fly a broom stick, I brew potions. When you told me about Takami's birthday I knew that I wanted to do something for him to help with his mobility issue. I also knew that doing this would reveal my special talent, so today I went and talked to the goblins, the creatures that run the wizarding banks, and they not only helped me find what I needed to help Takami but reassured me that I can let my friends know. I was soooo scared that you wouldn't like me any more and I soooo wanted you to like me but I needed to do something for the friend that has done so much for me already after knowing me for just a week and I-mmmmhm"

Seijuro had been watching his little kitten ramble on for some time and decided that he needed Harry to stop or he wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise, and what better way to do that then to occupy the lips that were making all the words. After a few minuets the two broke apart panting for breath, or at least Harry was. When he caught his breath Harry was about to ask what that was about when Shin interrupted him.

"You were talking to much for me to say that I would like you even if you were half duck. I am in a relationship with you, magic practicing, wand waving, broom stick flying, potion making and all. You are who you are and that's the you I like. My Harry." Shin's words were few but the emotions and sincerity that he let out through the words and through his eyes the whole time almost brought Harry to his knees with relief.

"Thank you so much Seijuro. You have no idea how much those words mean to me."

The rest of the week went the same as the beginning of that day. The book that Griphook had given him with the Depulsa charm in it gave him specific directions on how to make a practice model of a leg to practice taking the muscles out of. It also gave him another charm to cast before hand to detect the affected muscles so he didn't have to take out and replace all the affected muscles in his friends leg, causing him unnecessary pain. After the first two days Harry had the spells mastered to the point that he was comfortable casting it on his friend.

This left the last four days to plan the surprise party. Seijuro was a great help in all of this. He knew all of the people that needed to be invited and he even knew a place where they could hold out. Between Harry, Seijuro, and Sakuraba they were able to get all of the invitations out, rent the room (Harry paid the principal a little extra for all his troubles), get all of the food, party favors, and presents, all without Takami finding out.

On the night of September the 14th Sakuraba could be found quietly and discretely leading Takami to the American Football club house to, according to Sakuraba, get in a little extra practice. Takami, who had honestly forgotten it was his birthday, thought nothing of the request. Sakuraba had often asked for his help in some extra practices since Harry had joined the team.

The two entered the door to the club house, only Sakuraba noticing the people currently hiding in the darkness ready to jump out. Takami, being the first to enter the room, went to turn on the lights and lost nearly a year of his life to the party poppers that went off and the yells of SUPRISE! from everyone gathered. The room had been artfully decorated with tables of food, games, and even a table covered in wrapped gifts. Wile Takami saw all this it didn't really register until Harry came running over and threw his arms around Takami's neck, wishing him a happy birthday.

"Did you do all this Harry?"

"Well I had help from Seijuro and Sakuraba. We wanted to surprise you, you've been such a good leader to the team and friend to us all that we thought you deserved it." Harry was scratching the back of his head looking sheepish.

Takami just laughed, "Thank you all so much this means a lot to me, I had honestly forgotten it was my birthday."

Harry just smirked, and with a "we can't have that can we?" he pulled Takami off to enjoy the night. And enjoy the night they did. Games were played, cake was eaten, and presents were opened. Takami noticed that there was nothing in the pile from Harry and thought, 'Good he's done enough as it, he doesn't need to get me a present as well.'

The guests had all left to go back to their dorms, the room had been cleaned and Takami was ready to go when Harry grabbed his had and started dragging Takami to his dorm instead of letting Takami go back to his own. When the four of them, Takami, Sakuraba, Seijuro, and Harry, were in the room and the door was locked Harry reached under his bed and brought out two things which he gave to Takami. A large envelope and a small box.

"Let me explain some things before you open those. The other night Seijuro and I were talking when I mentioned to him that I was a second year and I didn't even know what I wanted to do after school. As an off handed comment I said 'I sure hope Takami knows what he wants to do with him being a third year and all'. That's when Seijuro told me that you had decided to go in to medicine. That made me remember something that I had read earlier in the week. Before my parents died they made some investments that they hoped would help me in the future. My mother, who was particularly fond of helping and healing people, decided to open the Lillianic Medical University. My father, wanting to make my mother happy, started Marauders inc., a pharmaceutical company that focused on herbal remedies. In that envelope is an acceptance letter for you to go to LMU, one of the top medical Universities in the world and a permanently open position for you at M inc."

Takami was speechless. Almost all of his dreams were coming true right in front of him. If only fixing his leg wasn't impossible, then maybe they would be able to win the Christmas bowl this year.

Harry, as if reading his thoughts, decided to continue, "The explanation of whats in the box is a surprise for the two of you Takami, Sakuraba, but the contents of the box is solely for you Takami. When I was 11 I was introduced to the world of magic, I am a wizard. I can fly on a broomstick, brew potions, cast spells, I went to school and learned how to harness this power. When I was 12 I broke my arm playing the school sport and the idiotic Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that had started at the beginning of the year decided that his fame took precedence over my health and tried to heal me. Normally all it would have took was a simple spell and then bam, all fixed, but because this teacher was so incompetent he some how managed to completely vanish the bones in my arm. I was in the hospital wing that entire night regrowing it with a potion." Harry paused to giggle and catch his breath. Takami and Sakuraba were speechless, but Seijuro just smiled at him as he silently laughed at his friends and motioned for Harry to continue. "Well when Seijuro told me that your birthday was coming up I knew that I had to do something for you. So I went to my friends the goblins and asked if there was any way for me to tell you all about my world, and if so if I could fix your leg for you. They said if I had caught it when it happened it could have been easily fixed with a simple spell. Since this injury is old I would have to remove the affected muscles and regrow them with a variation of skela-grow, the potion that was used to regrow my arm, musca-grow. It will be painful but the recovery would only last a week, the potion copies the conditioning of the other muscles in the body so no physical therapy would be needed. I know that this is a giant bomb to drop on you so suddenly but you can sleep on it and,"

Harry was entering another one of his rants but thankfully (for Takami and Sakuraba) this time Seijuro didn't have to kiss him out of it, Takami yelling "YES!" was enough. "Yes I'll do it. Harry your my friend. You just gave me all of my dreams laid out on a silver platter. Even if you can't heal my leg I am going to accept you for all you all are, my friend, you being able to heal me is just a bonus." Takami offered Harry a hug and a smile then continued, "I am ready any time you are Harry, we could even start tonight if you want."

Takami had said it as an off handed comment but it sent the wheels turning in Harry's head. "Yah and we could do it here you can take my bed and some one will stay up and watch you while the other two sleep. We can watch you in rounds and by the time my special practice comes tomorrow morning you should be all healed, just weak. Then we can tell the coach that you twisted your ankle and that the doctor said you should be fine in a week, but not to walk on it before hand. And when you come back to practice next week it will be a miracle with your new ankle, all fixed!" Harry jumped up and into Takami's arms for a hug.

Takami looked at Harry with all his excitement and couldn't argue with him, not that he wanted to. "OK lets do this. Sakuraba can you run to our rooms and get the things we'll need for tonight and tomorrow morning?" Once Sakuraba was out the door Takami turned back to Harry. "We should start now, Sakuraba is very squeamish about these things." Harry nodded.

"OK Takami, I need you to sit on my bed and take off your pants so that I can see your leg," Takami did so without complaint. "I'm going to use a spell to identify what muscles in your leg were affected then I am going to use another spell to remove those muscles. This is going to feel extremely odd but I don't want you to try to move your leg. When I say you can take the potion in the box, and sorry, but you have to take it all and it will taste disgusting. Just put it to the back of your tongue and think happy thoughts. When it's gone and all the way down you can have some water to wash it down with." Harry gave Takami a moment to get settled. "Are you ready?" at the nod Harry continued. "OK I'm going to cast a spell, the skin on your leg will become transparent and some of the muscles in your leg will glow." Harry waited for the OK then preformed the spell. What Harry said would happen happened, "Now I'm going remove the glowing muscles. I'm going to say 'Depulsa' then they will be gone. It will feel extremely weird but I don't want you to move your leg. When I say you need to need to drink down the potion in your hand, count to twenty, then you can drink the water that Sejuro has for you. Are you ready?" Takami took a deep breath then nodded. Harry preformed the spell and then nodded to Takami who gulped down the potion and proceeded to gag but thankfully nothing came up. Takami didn't even notice that twenty seconds had passed when Shin shoved the glass under his nose form how focused he was on keeping the potion down.

Harry carefully elevated Takami's leg, conjured some crutches for Takami in case he needed to use the bathroom, and then settled down with Shin on his bed to wait for Sakuraba to return.


End file.
